LA BUFANDA
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Chat Noir decidió regalarle una bufanda, el problema fue que no imaginó lo complicado que sería. Oneshot. Portada realizada por: LadyDoptera Ilustración de: SamDV


Adrien era un chico muy habilidoso, capaz de tocar composiciones complejas en el piano, un buen jugador de basketball y un excelente contrincante en esgrima. Los idiomas se le daban naturalmente bien y modelar era parte de sus aptitudes natas.

Incluso se había mostrado capaz en aquellas actividades que no había intentado anteriormente, aun así, existía una actividad que parecía estar fuera de sus habilidades: tejer.

—Chat, no estas respetando las puntadas.

Se había decidido en hacerle un regalo a la chica de coletas y después de mucho pensarlo se decantó por una bufanda.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Si las estoy contando! —Más no espero que fuera tan complicado.

—Pues no parece, mira —La chica frente a él extendió los escasos siete centímetros que tenía la bufanda de largo —No esta derecha.

—¡Por todos los gatos! —Chat Noir tuvo que deshacer todo lo que había hecho —¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Es muy complicado mi Lady.

La de ojos color cielo lo vio enternecida, disfrutando plenamente de ver a su compañero peleándose con la bola de estambre rosa.

—Chat, no es que quiera desanimarte, pero ¿estás seguro de que no puedes regarle otra cosa a tu amiga?

El de ojos verdes dejó de prestar atención al estambre para encarar a Ladybug.

—¿Celosa mi Lady?

—Chat… —El de traje negro sonrió divertido.

—Supongo que puedo regalarle muchas cosas, pero no quiero regalarle otra cosa.

—¿Por qué? —La curiosidad era palpable en la mirada azul.

—Es significativo para nosotros.

Y tras presenciar la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en el rubio, Ladybug se dispuso a explicarle otra vez cómo debía realizar la bufanda.

Todo había sido culpa de la mala suerte que siempre lo rodeaba, pues se había enterado de la verdad tras una discusión con Alya que había empezado por un suceso irrelevante. Una pelea que no tenía pies ni cabeza y que por culpa del enojo los había dejado helados.

Él por enterarse de la verdad y ella por traicionar a su mejor amiga.

Porque Marinette había decidido que nunca le diría a Adrien que la bufanda era un presente de su autoría.

Cuando lo supo no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, pues su padre no había recordado su cumpleaños y para arreglar el error había robado el presente de otra persona.

Después se sintió decepcionado, pues guardaba la bufanda azul como la muestra fehaciente de que su padre lo quería.

Más esos sentimientos no duraron mucho en su sistema, ya que estos fueron removidos por el cariño que Marinette le demostró con sus acciones. Ya que había preferido su felicidad antes de llevarse el crédito del regalo.

Y sin planearlo empezó a notar más a la chica de coletas, que siempre estaba ayudando a sus compañeros y que solía verse preocupada por cualquier pensamiento que él pudiera tener. Tenía que agradecerle y regalarle una bufanda parecía lo más adecuado.

Parecía el modo perfecto para decirle que sabía su secreto y que no podía estar más agradecido por sus acciones.

Por lo cual terminó pidiendo ayuda a Ladybug, ya que él no sabía tejer y no quería imaginarse la expresión en su padre si le pedía un maestro en la materia.

Ella aceptó dispuesta, no sabía en la situación en la que se estaba metiendo.

Chat Noir había repetido una y otra vez el inició de la bufanda al menos durante un mes, en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel; ya fuera porque no respetaba las puntadas, porque prensaba o dejaba muy holgada la lana o porque terminaba atrapado con el estambre cuando intentaba tejerla.

Y aun cuando la chica se había ofrecido a tejerla para él, el chico se negó. ¨Es algo que quiero hacer para ella¨.

Más pronto que tarde el chico con orejas de gato lo logró, realizó una bufanda que en algunas partes de su longitud cambiaba de grosor; pero a él parecía no importarle. Y ella estaba orgullosa de él, deseando que su amiga fuera capaz de ver más allá de las puntadas mal realizadas.

Esa noche Marinette durmió agradecida al saber que ya no pasaría sus noches en vela ayudando a Chat Noir con el regalo. Lo que no esperó fue que su vida daría un giro de 180° con lo que pasaría el siguiente día en clases.

Cuando el receso se anunció, Adrien le pidió unos minutos de su tiempo. Esperaron pacientemente a que el salón se vaciara y cuando se encontraron solos el rubio empezó a hablar.

—Hay algo que debo agradecerte y no puede pasar ni un segundo más sin que lo haga —Adrien le brindó una caja negra ante su mirada confundida.

El silencio se posó en el salón, mientras que la de ojos color cielo abría la caja negra, empalideciendo en un instante.

—Esto es…

—Alya me dijo que la bufanda fue un regalo de tu parte —Marinette sacó la prenda rosa, apreciando las puntadas mal ejecutadas que conocía bastante bien —Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero quería agradecértelo.

Apreció la bufanda por unos instantes, había visto a Chat Noir noche tras noche intentando tejerla, reiniciando una y otra vez que ella se lo indicaba. Recordando la mirada enternecida del rubio cada vez que hablaba de la amiga para quien era aquel obsequio.

Una bufanda para ella, que Adrien había confeccionado con mucho esfuerzo.

Sin saber qué más hacer, la chica rodeó su escritorio para quedar frente al joven modelo con el fin de abrazarlo.

El chico le costó un momento responder, disfrutando el dulce gesto que la fémina le otorgaba y sintiendo sus piernas flaquear cuando Marinette le habló al oído.

—Gracias por la bufanda, gatito.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
